The present invention is directed to a radio.
Radio receivers are commonly used throughout the world. The typical radio receiver can be tuned to receive only one station at a time. Accordingly it is impossible to listen to two different stations at one time, i.e., a classical station and a traffic station, or a news station and a sports broadcast.
Moreover, the power output of the typical radio receiver is limited to a maximum volume. If the user is going to a loud open area, such as the beach and desires to have sound output greater than the maximum valve, a larger radio receiver or an amplifier must be purchased.
Accordingly, there is a need for a radio useful for allowing the listener to tune two separate stations at one time. Additionally, there is a need for a radio which allows the owner to increase the sound output from the radio without purchasing a new radio or an amplifier.